


Chocolate Cheesecake

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gran is back!!!, Named Reader, No Romance, Reader Is Badass, Reader is old, They're an old biddy yall, knife collection, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red just wants some sweets. Gran is here to provide.
Relationships: Papyrus & Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Reader
Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117326
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	Chocolate Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> woooo more Gran!! the traffic for this series has dropped since i started writing it, but thank you to everyone who continues to read it and leave comments and all that jazz ^^
> 
> enjoy!!

Red shuffled just outside the apartment door, unsure and really just wishing he’d headed back to his own apartment, but he was on a mission. He’d been craving Gran’s homemade sweets for a few weeks, but the old biddy themself had been mysteriously gone or asleep for the past several attempts to talk to them. 

He was starting to be sure that Gran liked his brother better, but he had no proof of that theory so here he was, about to try one last time.

If they didn’t answer this time, he was just going to leave it be. Let Fell have their buddy buddy relationship, Angel knew his brother needed it.

Taking a breath, he knocked on the door, hearing it echo through the hallway, and nearly turned to walk away when the sounds of locks being undone began from the other side of the door. Red listened, waiting through an obscene number of locks, before the door finally opened and Gran squinted out at him, looking displeased. 

He started to apologize for bothering them, because surely they were expecting Fell and were probably disappointed it was him, when their face lit up and they were swinging open the door, waving their cane excitedly.

“Red, dear! You’ve finally come over, I told ya you were both welcome any time. Come in, come in!” They said, smiling happily, and Red did as he was told, slinking inside like a child caught in the brownies. They shut and locked the door, but only a single chain this time. 

“I just finished cooling a cheesecake, you’ll have to help me eat it!” They said, shuffling into the kitchen with the grace of an old crow, Red following and near drooling at the scent of cheese cake and chocolate that permeated the kitchen.

He noticed the cork boards and maps and papers that lined the walls, along with a single Metallica poster. He snorted, stopping a few seconds to admire the main room, before finally stepping past the threshold into the kitchen. 

The room smelled heavenly, the warmth from outside gently lighting up the room. Red followed his nose to where Gran was standing, gingerly cutting an absolutely scrumptious looking cheesecake with trembling hands. He almost wanted to ask if they needed help, but before he could decide if that was insensitive or not, they were handing him a tiny paper plate with an immaculate piece of pie on it. 

He watched as they scooped a piece for themself, then opened a secret drawer that held the forks. They handed him a fork, then grabbed another and shut the drawer before shuffling back toward the living room.

Red followed back through, curious, and sat where they gestured to. A ginger bite of the cheesecake, mindful of Gran’s eyes on him, and suddenly he didn’t even give a shit if they were possibly slowly poisoning him and his brother. 

It was heavenly, perfectly prepared and swimming with cream cheese and chocolate chips, a caramel drizzle over the top. It was absolutely delicious in every way, and the only way he could really think to show his appreciation for possible death by cheesecake was to eat the entire thing in increasingly larger bites, then glance up at a smirking Gran.

“Ya want another piece, then? You know where the thing is.” And then they went back to carefully eating their own piece, leaving Red to glance at the kitchen, then back at Gran, before he finally did the smartest thing, and took a shortcut there and back, just long enough to grab another moderately sized piece.

Or well, a piece that was big enough that Gran laughed out loud about it, but they didn’t tell him he couldn’t have it, so he started eating it, a bit more slowly this time.

Gran finished their own piece in due time, rummaging around in the boxes nearest their chair. Red watched, eating thoughtfully as he watched them finally pull a large, black leather binder out from under their side table, a strange glint in their eyes as they set it out on their lap.

“You seem like the kinda lad ta like sharp things.” They said, giving him a strange look that was something like interest. Like he was being observed, and somehow it didn’t even bother him.

“Yer would be correct.” He answered through a mouthful of cheesecake, and Gran laughed.

“Thought so. Here then, see if ya like my collection.”And with that they had opened the binder, revealing an  _ impressive  _ knife collection. Red found himself not even taking another bite of glorious, glorious food, staring at the polished and sharpened metal, the handles worn but the blades more than well taken care of.

“I’ve been a collector for a good few decades. Found and fixed up a few, got a few off auction. A few were my partners, god rest their soul.” 

Red glanced up at them, seeing their eyes get a little cloudy as they gently touched the handles of a few well wrought blades. He looked back down at the knives, admiring them for a moment longer before he felt the pull of magic that meant that Fell was looking for him.

“They’re pretty…” he said, weakly, and Gran nodded, before glancing up at their door.

“I do believe your brother will start another world war if ya don’t head back soon. Jus’ take the plate wit’ ya, leave the fork in the sink if you would.”

Red grinned, soft, and nodded. “Thank ya.”

Gran smiled. “It is absolutely no problem. Thank you for keeping an old folk company.” 

Red nodded again, then popped into the kitchen, putting the fork in the sink before he headed home, half of his second piece still on the plate. Fell was in his room, scowling at the computer screen as some “random” prankster continued sending him links to strange youtube videos of goats screaming.

“‘ere, Paps.” Red said, sliding the plate onto the desk in front of him. Fell glanced down at it like it was a snake.

“Gran made it.” Red added, only staying long enough for Fell to turn to stare at him in disbelief. The next moment he was in his own room, flopping on the mattress to let the magic incorporate a little easier.

Damn he loved Gran.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
